The Space Monkeys are after Spongebob!
by Invader-ZORC
Summary: ALMIGHTY ME! YES! ALMIGHTY ZORC! AND MY BUDDY SQUEEGE GO ON A VERY CONFUSEING ADVENTURE! WE ARE ON A MISSION TO DEFEAT THAT GAY LITTLE SPONGE... YES! YOU GUESSED RIGHT! WE ARE ON THE HUNT FOR SPONGEBOB! SO READ THIS NONSENCE! BECUZ I SAID SO!
1. THE DOOM MISSION 101!

MY INSANE FANFIC OF 

DOOM!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE ALMIGHTY ZIM! I REALLY WISH I DID, BUT I DON'T! SO PLEEEZ DON'T SUE ME! J 

OK. LETS BEGIN MY STORY THINGIE- OF… DOOM!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OKAY! IM ZORC, THAT'S INVADER ZORC TO YOU PUNY EARTH SLUG! AND THIS IS MY FANFICTION THINGY, WHICH IS A RESULT OF MY HIGHLY INTELLIGENT BRAIN MEATS! WHEE! SO, READ YOU FILTHY BEAST OF MEAT AND HAIR! READ LIKE YOU'VE NEVER READ!… BEFORE.

ZORC- YA KNOW SQUEEGE… I REALLY HATE SPONGEBOB…

SQUEEGE- MEEEEE TOOOOO.

*SIGH*

ZORC- THAT'S IT!!! IM NOT JUST GONNA SIT AROUND AND LET THAT SPONGE GET AWAY WITH, WITH THE, THE THINGS HE DO! I MEAN…

SQUEEGE- WHATEVER THAT MEANT! YOUR RIGHT! WE HAVE TO STOP HIM!

ZORC- BUT, GOAT BROKE THE VOOT CRUISER… AND THE SCUTTLE RUNNER… AND THE SPACE JET THINGIES…

SQUEEGE- WELL THEN… EH… WE WILL JUST, UM, WELL… I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT WE'LL DO…

ZORC- I KNOW! WE CAN EVACUATE ALL THE MONKEYS, PUT THEM IN A GIANT SPACE SHUTTLE, AND LIVE AMOUNG THE STARS! 

SQUEEGE- HOW WILL THAT HELP US DEFEAT SPONGEBOB?

ZORC- IT WONT! IT JUST LOOKS FUN! SEE, I READ IT IN THIS MAGAZINE!

SQUEEGE- "THE MAGAZINE FOR UTTERLY STOOPID AND SOOPERIOR ALIEN PEOPLE" THAT'S A FUNNY NAME FOR AN INVADERS MAGAZINE…

ZORC-OH! ITS NOT AN INVADER MAGAZINE. ITS JUST FUN TO READ!

SQUEEGE-WHATEVER! WE STILL NEED TO FIND A WAY TO COMPLETE THE MISSION…

ZORC- WHATS THE MISSION???

SQUEEGE-*SLAPS HER HAND TO HER FOREHEAD* TO DEFEAT SPONGEBOB! REMEMBER?!

ZORC- OHHHHH YAAAAAAAA…

SQUEEGE-WELL MAYBE WE COULD GET THE TALLEST TO SEND US SOME MORE SCUTTLE RUNNERS?

ZORC-NO, REMEMBER LAST TIME WE ASKED THEM FOR A NEW SHIP?

SQUEEGE-OH YA… THEY SENT US A SACK OF DURITOS…

ZORC-NO ACTUALLY I THINK THEY WERE CHEETOS! 

MEANWHILE ON EARTH---------------------------------------------------------------------------

ZIM-GIR! BRING ME THE DUCK BRAIN!

GIR-YES MY LORD!

ZIM-THIS ISNT THE DUCK BRAIN! THIS IS A TACO!

GIR- THE TACOS ARE MY FRIEEEEEENDS.

ZIM-GIVE ME THE DUCK BRAIN NOW GIR!

*GIR FLYS OFF AND STARTS TO BANG A POOP COLA CAN ON HIS HEAD*

ZIM-GREAT! NOW I HAVE TO REPLACE THE HUMANS BRAIN WITH A TACO! OH WELL…

*ZIM STARTS STUFFING THE TACO INTO AN EARTH CHILDS HEAD*

ZIM-IM STARTING TO THINK THAT GIR ISNT REALLY ALL THAT 'ADVANCED'…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SQUEEGE-OK! THE DIMENTION TRAVAL DIVICE IS READY!

ZORC-HUH?

SQUEEGE-THE DIMENTION TRAVEL DIVICE.

ZORC-OH… RIGHT… IS THAT THE THING YOU WERE MAKING SO WE COULD MEET ZIM OR, WHATEVER?

SQUEEGE-YES.

ZORC-OOOOOHHHHHHHHH… OK THEN.

SQUEEGE-I JUST HOPE IT WORKS, BECAUSE WE CAN USE IT TO TRAVEL TO EARTH WITHOUT A SHIP.

ZORC-WHAT DOES IT DO AGAIN?

SQUEEGE-WERENT YOU LISTENING?!

ZORC-NO… I WAS MAKIN A SAMICH!

SQUEEGE-DUAGHHHHHH!!! OK! ILL EXPLAIN IT ONE MORE TIME! THIS IS A DIMENSION TRAVEL DEVICE. ITS BASICKALLY A SHIP, BUT IT DOESN'T NEED A PILOT OR ANYTHING… IT TRANPORTS YOU TO LITERALLY ANYWHERE YOU WANT TO GO. AND RIGHT NOW WE ARE GOING TO TRY TO GO TO EARTH, TO MEET ZIM, SO THAT WE CAN DEFEAT SPONGEBOB!

ZORC-OOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH… THEN WHY DON'T YOU CALL IT A TELEPOTER THINGA MA BOOKIE?

SQUEEGE-BECAUSE, BECAUSE, BECAUSE DIMENTION TRAVEL DIVICE SOUNDS BETTER!

ZORC- NO IT DOESN'T!

SQUEEGE-OH SHUT UP!

ZORC-OKEE DOKEE!

SQUEEGE-OK ITS READY! GET IN YOUR DISGUISE!

ZORC-WHAT DISGUISE?

SQUEEGE-OH! JUST PUT THIS ON!

ZORC-OK!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ZORC-OK… SO YOU'VE READ THE FIRST CHAPTER! GOOD FOR YOU! NOW REVIEW! REVIEW THIS INSANE STORY! BECAUSE, WELL… THERE REALLY ISNT A REAL REASON… BUT REVIEW IT ANYWAY! YOU SLIME LICKING SPORT CRAB! HE HE… 

SQUEEGE-WHAT?

ZORC-DOODY. HE HE HE…

SQUEEGE-EH, WELL, WE'LL BE BACK FOR CHAPTER 2! 

ZORC- INVADERS ZORC AND SQUEEGE, SIGHNING OFF!

SQUEEGE-YOUR PRETTY GOOD AT THAT!

ZORC-THANX…..

*REVIEW CHAPTER 1 NOW! OR I EAT YOU!*

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. AND WE CONTINUE OUR LITTLE HUNT HEHEHE

THE INSANITY CONTINUES!

(CHAPTER 2)

DISCLAIMER: AGAIN! I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM! IF I COULD, I WOULD! BUT I CANT! SO DON'T SUE ME! OR I'LL, MELT YOUR FACE OFF, OR SOMETHING!

BACK TO THE STORY! 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ZORC-OK SQUEEGE! I THINK I READY NOW!

SQUEEGE-OK, COMPUTER!

COMPUTER- YES WHAT IS IT.

SQUEEGE-PREPARE THE DIMENTION TRAVEL DIVICE FOR OUR DEPARTURE!

COMPUTER-WHAT?

ZORC-SHE MEANS TO GET THE TELEPORTER READY!

COMPUTER-OH…

SQUEEGE-*FUNNY FACE*

ZORC-COME ON SQUEEGE! 

SQUEEGE-*GRUNTS*COMING…

ZORC-OK COMPUTER! SET THE TIMER FOR 1 MINUTE TO DEPARTURE!

COMPUTER-OK…

ZORC-GOAT! GET OVER HERE!

GOAT-YES MY MASTER!

ZORC-HEY SQUEEGE, WHERES YOUR SIR UNIT?

SQUEEGE-OH, I THINK SHES ON MARS…

ZORC-OH… OK.

COMPUTER-UM… TAKE OFF…

ZORC&SQUEEGE-YAY! WERE GOING TO EARTH!

(ON THEIR MERRY WAY TO EARTH)

ZORC-IM GONNA SING THE FUN SONG NOW!

SQUEEGE-EH? WHATEVER…

ZORC-F IS FOR F***ERS WHO STINK UP THE WHOLE SEA!

U IS FOR URINATED SPONGES!

AND N IS FOR NO MORE FAGS AFTER I BLOW UP SPONGEBOB!

SQUEEGE- ARE WE THERE YET?

ZORC-NOPE! I STILL HAVE 8.6 MILLION MORE SONGS TO SING!

SQUEEGE- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

-6 MONTHS LATER-

ZORC-AND THEY ALL CAME TUMBLING DOWN! WHEE! HEY LOOK! THERE IT IS!

SQUEEGE-I CANT BELIEVE IM SAYING THIS BUT, I LOVE YOU EARTH!

ZORC-YAY! WHERES ZIMS HOUSE?

SQUEEGE-UMMMMMMMMM… RIGHT THERE!

ZORC-YAY! ZIMS HOUSE!

MEANWHILE AT ZIMS HOUSE--------------------------------------

ZIM-OK! NOW THAT IVE FINALLY SEALEDIRT CHILDS BRAIN CAVITY WITH A TACO, I THINK IM READY TO TEST THE WEASEL…

*THE DOORBELL ALARM THINGIE GOES OFF*

ZIM-EH, A VISITOR? GIR! GET THE DOOR!

GIR-BUT, MY TAQUITOS! MY TAQUITOS! TAQUITOS!!!!!

ZIM-*SIGHS* FINE I'LL GET IT.

*ZIM GETS HIS DISGUISE ON AND GOES TO ANSWER THE DOOR*

ZIM-HELLO?

ZORC-HELLO! WE ARE FROM PLANET, UM… OH YA! WE ARE FROM THE PLANET OF EXPLODING HEADS!

SQUEEGE-NO WE ARE NOT! ZIM, WE ARE FELLOW IRKENS, AND WE NEED YOUR HELP!

ZIM-WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON EARTH?

SQUEEGE-WE NEED YOU HELP.

ZIM-HOW DO I KNOW YOUR IRKEN?

*SQUEEGE TAKES OFF HER DISGUISE*

ZIM-OH… OK.

SO ZIM, SQUEEGE AND ZORC TALK ABOUT THE MASTER DESTROYER PLAN TO DESTROY SPONGEBOB. THEN THEY GO TO ZIMS LAB TO 'PREPARE' SOME MORE. YAY.

LATER IN ZIMS LAB--------------------------------------------------

ZORC- OK, SO THE PLAN IS THAT WE ARE GOING TO SNEAK ONTO A PLANE THAT'S LEADING TO BIKKINI BOTTOM, WITH TONS OF BOMBS AND LASERS AND STUFF, AND BLOW IT UP?

SQUEEGE-YUP.

ZIM-THAT'S IT?

SQUEEGE-YUP.

ZIM&ZORC-OK.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

ZORC- OK! AGAIN IT IS I! ZORC! TELLING YOU TO REVIEW THIS INCREDIBALY CONFUSING STORY! YAY. REVIEW! BEFORE I HAVE TO RELEASE MY ONE-LEGGED SPACE CHICKENS! WHEE!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. I AM SORRY!: to reviewers PLZ READ THIS!

Ok, im really sorry about my CAPS LOCK habit, I will fix that. And im also sorry about the cornyness of my story. But I was bored when I wrote it! I get SERIOUS writers block when I am bored. And to those who hate sponge bob but don't want him to die: OH WELL. TOUGH DOOKIE. I hate sponge bob. He can burn. And as for the "He is not a fag!" reviewer. Yes. He is. Even ask the creator, Stephan, whatever his last name is. It says it in one of his interviews that he was drunk when he made the show! FACE THE FACTS! THE SPONGE IS GAY! And im working on a new fic right now about the revised edition of the sponge bob Christmas. No NYEH!!! Anyway, im bored and that's why that story was crap. There are only going to be 2 more chapters just to prove to my friends that I CAN END a crappy story. SO! If you don't want the sponge to die, don't read chapter 4. [which I am writing when im done with this apologie thing…] Any hoo. Chapter 3 is better. Personaly I think it will be the best chapter… GOSH WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? SPONGEBOB DESERVES TO DIE! ARE YOU INSANE???!!! Ok, now that that's out… Im apologizing in advance for the next chapter being in caps… I wrote it this morning so im sorry. If your eyeballs can stand it then itwill be up tomorrow for you to read. SO! If there is anyone out there who doesn't hate me than please review and tell me what is STILL wrong… I need to know before I post chap. 3... Well, my chickens are screaming moo and the monkeys are eating the next chapter so I will leave now, but just remember that IM SORRY if your eyeballs are permanently damaged… but sponge bob was askin 4 it! The reason I hate him soooooooooooooooooooooo much? HE IS IN EVERY STINKING STORE I WALK INTO! EVEN MY MOMS PET STORE! IT DRIVES ME NUTS! AND HES SO STOOPID HE CANT GET A REAL JOB SO HE WORKS AT A BURGER CONJUNCTION FLIPPING PATTIES ALL DAY! HE LIVES IN A PINAPPLE FOR GOD SAKES!!! So, happy noodle day says the pork weasel, I must be going… BYE COW!


	4. moooooooooo sorry its in caps agin, but ...

CHAPTER 3 . YAY.

OKAY. DUE TO MEAN REVIEWS I DECIDED TO MAKE THIS STORY, EH, NOT SO STUPID. I GUESS…

SO IM REWRITING IT! NO ACTUALLY IM NOT! HEHEHE! WELL, I STILL DON'T OWN ZIM. I WANT TO. BUT I DON'T. I DON'T EVEN OWN MY BRAIN… WHOA THAT SCARES ME… @_@ OH WELL! ^O^ READ BECUZ I HAV UPDATED AND COMAND YOU TO READ THIS CRAP! THERES A SQUID BRAIN IN MY HEAD! ^-^!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ZORC IS PLAYING AROUND WITH SOME STUPIDITY AMPLIFYER… IT IS NEAT…

SQUEEGE- ZORC? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

ZORC- EATIN A GOAT!!! *SMILES THAN RUNS INTO A WALL*

ZIM- EH… THE TELLEPORTER IS READY… *CONFUSED*

ZORC&SQUEEGE- YAAAAAAAAAY!!! ^-^

ZORC IS ROLIN AROUND ON THE FLOOR

ZORC- HI FLOOR! MAKE ME A SAMICH!

SQUEEGE- UM… ZORC… WERE LEAVING…

ZORC- SAMICH! SAAAAAMIIEEECH! SAECHHHHHH!!! OK…

SO ZIM, SQUEEGE AND ZORC ARE ON THEIR WAY TO BIKKINI BOTTOM IN A TELEPORTER… THING… IM HAVING SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK SO IF YOU THINK THIS IS STUPID DON'T READ ANYMORE BECAUSE ITS PROBABLY GOING TO GET STUPIDER.. BECAUSE REMEMBER, I DON'T OWN MY BRAIN… OH WELL. READ ON FOR MORE STUPIDITY AND EH… CORNYNESS! à 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[IN BIKKINI BOTTOM]

SPONGEBOB- OH IM GAY! YES I AM! YES I AM A GAT FAG! HEY JUST LOOK AT ME! IM IN LOVE WITH A STAR FISH! DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO! I JUST CANT TELL YA HOW MUCH I LOVE HIM!

THERES A BIG FLASH AND ZIM, SQUEEGE, AND ZORC ALL APPEAR ON THE LITTLE ISLAND RIGHT ABOVE SPONGEBOBS HOUSE. 

ZIM- OK. SQUEEGE THIS IS YOURS. *ZIM HANDS HER A SICKLE*

SQUEEGE- IT'S A DREAM COME TRUE… [EYES START WATERING]

ZIM- EH, THIS IS FOR YOU ZORC… *HANDS HER A LAZER GUN* 

ZORC- THANK YOU… HUHUHMUMUUH… I LOOOOOVE YOOOOU… [EYES START TO WATER TOO]

ZIM- I DON'T LIKE YOU…

*ZIM PICKS UP HIS WEAPON WHICH IS A COMBINATION OF A MASHETTE, A LAZER GUN, A RAY BLASTER, AND A FLAMETHROWER.*

ZIM- NOW….. TO CONQUER! WOOOOOOOOO!

OK, SO WE ARE ON OUR WAY! TO KILL THE SPONGEBEAST THAT NEVER DESEVEDED TO WALK THE UNIVERSE! WAHAHAHAHA! WITNESS MY VICTORY POOP BEAST! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! E KHMM. OK… ONWARD! à 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WE ARRIVE AT THE KRUSTY KRAB…

ZIM- OK YOU MISERABLE POOP BEINGS! WE ARE HERE FROM---[ZORC CUTS IN]

[ZORC]- WE ARE HERE FROM THE FOOD SERVICE! *YES SHE HAS DISGUISED HERSELF IN A FOOD INSPECTOR SUIT* WE ARE HERE TO INSPECT YOUR FOOD! WHERE IS THE LEADER OF THIS DISGUSTING FOOD QUART?

SOME GUY-UMMM… HES ON EH… MONEY BREAK *STUFFS A KRABBY PATTY IN HIS MOUTH* BUT SPONGEBOBS CLEANING THE BATHROOMS!

ZORC- GOOD ENOUGH! LEAD US TO THIS "BATHROOM"!

SOME GUY- UMMM… ITS OVER THERE… *HE POINTS TO A "BATHROOM" SIGN*

ZORC- GOOD! COME ON, ASSISTANTS!

ZIM WALKS UP TO ZORC

ZIM- EH, HOWD YOU COME UP WITH THAT? I THAUGHT YOU WERE STUPID…

SQUEEGE- ITS NOT STUPID! ITS ADVAAAAAAAAAAAANCEEEEED!

*ZORC AND SQUEEGE START LAUGHING*

SO THEY MAKE IT TO THE "BATHROOM"…

SPONGEBOB- WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? THIS IS THE… MEEEEENS BATHROOM! [HIS VOICE SUDDENLY TURNS SCOTTISH FOR A SPLIT SECOND] DON'TCHA KNOW NOTHIN?

ZORC- LISTEN PORK BEAST! YOU ARE GAY, UGLY STUPID AND IM AFTER YOUR GUTS!

*SQUEEGE AND ZIM NOD*

SPONGEBPOB- DAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHA! THAT'S NOOOOOOONSENCE! IM IMMORTAL!

SQUEEGE- NO! IM IMMORTAL! YOUR GAY! *SHE SUDDENLY SLICES SPONGEBOB IN HALF*

ZORC- NO! YOULL BLOW OUR INGENIOUS COVER! *SHE LUNGES AT SPONGEBOBS TWO HALVES AND STUFFS THEM IN A BAG*

SQUEEGE- NO! WAIT!

ZORC NOW IN THE LEAD AFTER LOSEING SOME STUPIDITY THEY RUN OUT INTO THE LOBBY AND STOP AT THE FACT THAT, RIGHT THERE, SITTING ON A CHAIR, WAS… DIB…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK, I HOPE THAT WASN'T TOO CORNY! I WAS WRITING IT WHILE WATCHING DOOR TO DOOR AND BATTLE OF THE PLANETS SO… YOU DO THE MATH. WELL, REVIEW! CUZ I COMMAND YOU TO! BEING THE SUPERIOR ZORC BLORKKEE FROM THE PLANET IRK! ALMIGHTY SHORTEST CONQUEROR OF THE PLANET OF BROKEN GLASS OR SOMETHING! REVIEW AND TELL MEE ME OF THESE THINGS YOU WANT TO TELL… OR WHATEVER… EH, GOODBYE.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
